A current sensor has been known that is provided with a current detection circuit accommodated within a case in an intermediate portion of a flat bus bar in the length direction (refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-39571).
In the current sensor, the bus bar configures a ground terminal. The current sensor is attached to the negative terminal side of a battery and detects the charging/discharging currents of the battery.
The bus bar of the current sensor disclosed in JP-A-2008-39571 has a long, flat shape to ensure current detection accuracy.
Because a first connecting section and a second connecting section connected to respective attached members are formed at the tips of the bus bar in the length direction, when the distance between the first and second connecting sections is long, moment force is generated against the attached member connected to the first connecting section with the second connecting section as a point of action.
In particular, when a battery terminal is considered as the attached member connected to the first connecting section, excessive moment force is applied to the battery terminal, leading to reduced fastening strength of the battery terminal and damage to the battery terminal.
A problem occurs in that quality and vibration-resistance of the battery terminal may deteriorate during vehicle assembly.